


Oh Darling!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loving Mycroft, M/M, Sad Greg Lestrade, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Mycroft makes everything better





	Oh Darling!

“Myc?!”

“Hmmm?”

“MYC!”

“Wha..?” almost jumping out of my skin after sitting in absolute silence for hours.

“Myc, love, what are you doing in here on your own?”

Greg comes to crouch by the chair I’m sitting in – been sitting in since I got home from work after a long day. I turn to look at him properly for the first time since breakfast that morning.

Oh.

Dark bags. Bloodshot eyes. Stress lines on his forehead. Weariness in his beautiful brown eyes.

All these things add up to only one thing.

A very bad day that requires some TLC from his loving partner.

“Come here love” I pat my lap encouragingly, sending him an understanding smile.

With a weary sigh, he stands up and shuffles over, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Come on darling, come have a cuddle and if you wish, you can tell be all about it.”

Finally, he makes it all the way over to me – all of three steps, which he turned into about ten with his shuffling – and throws himself – gently – into my lap and burrowing as deep as possible under my chin.

“Oh darling! It's alright. Take your time. Got all the time in the world my love”

I feel him take a deep breath, and release all the tension from his body.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, just letting him be comfortable in my arms, I hear him breath a very quiet “I love you”


End file.
